The specific aim of the proposed Project is to develop a technologically efficient and cost-effective method for the separation and purification of multi-gram quantities of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA, C20:5omega3) from marine/fish oils with the long-term objective of making this and possibly other highly polyunsaturates available for a waiting market. The health-relatedness of the proposed Project is due to the fact that, like arachidonic acid, EPA is a biosynthetic precursor of prostaglandins and other eicosanoids of expanding physiologic and pathophysiologic interest in biology and medicine, and accumulating evidence that native (Eskimos, coastal dwellers) and experimental diets rich in EPA have antithrombotic/cardioprotective effects. The methodology for the separation and purification of EPA and other marine oil-derived polyunsaturates would focus on state-of-the-art innovations (systems and separation science) in preparative high performance liquid chromatography. Commercial applications, opportunities, and potential market would reflect the extensive and prolific research activity and interest (biochemical/chemical, in culture, in animal, clinical, nutritional studies, etc.) world-wide in the prostaglandin-precursor polyunsaturated fatty acid cascades in industry, universities, government health agencies, and research institutes.